Conventional drink containers for children, such as training cups or sippy cups, typically include a drink container with a removable lid. The removable lid can include a hard plastic drinking spout or soft, at least partially pliable, drinking spout that the child can use to access the liquids stored within the drink container.
Conventional removable lids can include an inner threaded section that is used to threadably couple the lid to the top of the drink container. On problem that has developed is that the connection between the removable lid and the drink container can leak if the removable lid is not properly seated and coupled to the drink container. In an effort to try and limit the amount of leaking that may occur, consumers have learned to try and tighten the lid as much as possible to the drink container to improve the seal between the lid and the drink container.
In an effort to reduce the risk of leaking between the lid and the drink container, some conventional removable lids can also include a sealing gasket that is designed to engage the top of the drink container to provide additional protection against leakage between the drink container and the lid. However, these sealing gaskets can fail to operate over time if the lid is improperly coupled to the drink container, such as by excessive tightening of the lid to the drink container. As the sealing gasket begins to fail, the consumer will continued to try and tighten the lid to the drink container at even higher torque levels, thereby further damaging the sealing gasket. Providing a lid that allows the consumer to tighten the lid to the drinking container as the proper torque level without over-tightening the lid and damaging the sealing gasket will improve the durability of the sealing gasket and increase the useful life of the drink container.